End users often store data on removable storage devices (such as USB flash drives) due to their portability and ease of use. Unfortunately, removable storage devices containing sensitive data are often stolen or misplaced, potentially resulting in such sensitive data being lost and/or compromised. In addition, while some removable storage devices employ encryption schemes that encrypt data stored within these devices, the encryption schemes employed by such devices may eventually be broken, again potentially compromising any sensitive data stored within such devices.
In view of the above, many companies and agencies (including security firms and government agencies) prohibit the use of removable storage devices in the workplace. Such a prohibition, however, may result in a loss of productivity and convenience on the part of employees. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for reliably protecting and managing access to data stored on removable storage devices.